


take a breather

by teathyme



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Mommy Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, They are lesbians, but only a little like a sentence, tho honestly this might b Overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: Kray has a long day at work. Galo helps her unwind.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	take a breather

**Author's Note:**

> The worms gripped me and wouldn’t let go ........and this is what I did

Galo already knows the type of evening she’s going to have when Kray starts taking her belt off at the door. 

She had glanced over from where she was lounging on the couch, making a movement to get up and greet Kray before she hears the telltale sound of a belt buckle. When Kray gets it completely off, she’s staring at the strip of leather in her hand, considering. 

Galo laughs nervously. “Rough day?”

Kray hums, and very calmly, looks up from the belt, making eye contact with Galo. “Get naked and on the bed before I get there.”

Galo knows what the drill is when Kray gets into one of these moods, and makes her way to the room, grabbing a few towels from the bathroom before stripping down and kneeling on the bed. She undoes her hair from the usual ponytail she puts it in, letting it tumble past her shoulders. 

(Secretly, but not so much, she likes it getting pulled as much as Kray likes pulling it.)

When Kray comes in, she’s not holding the belt anymore, and Galo doesn’t know if what she feels is relief or disappointment. There have been some nights where she just had to lay with her face and chest on the edge of the bed as Kray laid into her. Lash after lash. Until she was dizzy with it - pain and pleasure both, the vibrator Kray shoved into her buzzing away and pressing against all her sensitive spots. 

The welts didn’t go away for some time, a soft reminder when Kray would lay Galo on her back and ride her face, stinging faintly where the fabric of the sheets would rub against them. 

Tonight, Kray has on a strap - one of the bigger ones - wearing it over her slacks. Galo fondly remembers crying and telling Kray it wouldn’t fit as she pressed it into her. Galo had whined and trembled and sobbed as unforgiving silicon opened her inch by inch, only to have Kray look at her smugly when it was seated all the way inside. 

“See,” Kray had said, low and soft against the shell of her ear. “I knew you could take it - you were so wet for it. Your cunt’s so greedy.” And Galo could do nothing but shake and clench uselessly around the intrusion while Kray fucked her until she passed out. 

Seeing the strap, Galo gets to her knees, reaching out when Kray gets close enough to touch, to put her mouth on it like she always does. But Kray just tuts, moving the hand away and softly cupping the side of Galo’s cheek, brushing away a lock of hair. 

“No, not yet dear.” She says. “For now I want you face down on the bed, ass towards me.”

Galo gets into position, hands curled into loose fists on either side of her head, unsure what to do with them if Kray isn’t going to tie them behind her back. She used to be embarrassed to be so exposed like this with the wet folds of her pussy in front of Kray, anticipating her touch. 

She shivers when Kray runs light fingers down the ridge of her spine, petting it. The hand sliding down to grope at her ass appreciatively. 

“I’m going to hit you until I want to stop,” Kray says plainly, and it makes Galo’s heart jump in her chest. She’s always preferred the flat of Kray’s hand to her belt. “Keep count for me darling.”

Galo makes an affirmative sound, and yelps when Kray roughly squeezes one of her ass cheeks. “What was that?” She asks, a warning in the tone of her voice. 

Galo moans in response. Kray’s meaner than usual tonight. “Yes, mommy.”

She can almost hear the smile in Kray’s voice. “Good girl.”

The first pain of the first hit doesn’t register immediately, the sharp sound of skin hitting skin is the only thing Galo notices before the pain finally lets itself be known. Kray hits hard, she always does, and soon the skin buzzes with pinpricks of heat. “One.”

Kray hits her in the same way she does everything, methodical. Precise. Sporadically, Kray will smooth over the hot skin of her ass with her cool metal hand, and the contrasting relief makes Galo sob. 

Galo had started crying by the eighth hit, unable to fight against the stinging behind her eyes and the thickening of her throat. Hot tears roll down the side of her face and onto the sheets as she takes in shuddering breaths to keep counting. 

“Tw -  _ ngh _ \- twelve.” 

She feels like she could float away if it weren’t for the renewing burn of her ass with each fall of Kray’s hand and her need to stutter out the count. Heat grows not only on her flesh, but in the pit of her stomach. She feels soaked, and aches when Kray spanks her a little closer to her inner thigh, making her twitch, close to begging for touch where she wants it most. 

Kray stops at twenty-five, and Galo’s knees almost collapse from under her before another strike makes her yelp, the other cheek stinging with fresh pain. Galo cries harder, already aware of what was happening. 

“ _ Mommy. _ ” It’s as close to a plea as she can get without outright begging. 

“Did you think we were done?” Kray asks, rubbing a thumb in the crease where her ass meets her thigh. “I have to even you out now, don’t I?”

It’s worse with the other side already throbbing, pulsing with each beat of her heart, and she restarts the count. “....o-one.”

She didn’t always used to be so good at counting under these circumstances, and remembers a night where she couldn’t get the words out from past her throat because she was crying so much, and Kray hit her until she got bored with it and shoved Galo’s face in her crotch, telling her to do some work for once. 

She didn’t get to come that night - she didn’t deserve it - and was put away wet and aching in more ways than one. 

When Kray finally finishes, the skin of her ass feel overheated and tight, and she doesn’t have to look to know how red it is. Quietly, she hopes it bruises, something for her to admire in the mirror later when Kray is too busy to see her. 

But the thoughts are quickly swept away by the excitement she feels when the head of the strap bumps against her. 

“I would tell you to get it wet….” Kray trails off and slides the head of the cock against the folds of her cunt. Galo sobs when it brushes past her neglected clit, feeling like she could come from that alone if Kray would let her. “But you already wet enough here for me, aren’t you?”

Kray fucks the cock over her vulva, with enough force to key Galo up even further, but nothing that she could actually come from. Her juices coat the dildo, slicking it up until Kray feels satisfied enough to fuck her with it. 

Kray opens her up slowly, the cockhead pushing past the folds. Galo feels it all the more at the pace its entering her, the friction against her walls sending sparks up her spine. When it’s as far in as it can go, Kray pauses, and it’s all Galo can do not to squirm on the cock. “Please fuck me, please,” she gasps, one of her hands moving in between her soaked thigh to touch the base of the dildo, like she could entice Kray to move. 

All she gets for that is a sharp tug on her hair, bringing her face up from the sheets. “I’ll fuck you when I feel like you deserve it,” Kray growls in her ear, making Galo shiver in anticipation. 

Spreading her ass cheeks apart with one hand, Kray takes the other and runs a thumb on Galo’s labia, where she’s stretched tight around the strap, pressing it into her perineum. Kray then shoves a finger into her ass with only slickness from Galo’s cunt to ease the way, and she nearly screams. 

“Maybe I should just open you up like this and fuck you in this hole instead,” Kray says noncommitally, paying no attention to the noise Galo’s makes when she slides another in. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? My little slut, eager for anything to fill your fuckholes.”

She clenches and unclenches around the length in her cunt and fingers in her ass, stretching her, and the simulation is too much. With a gasp she coming, thighs trembling, and she squeezes rhythmically around the intrusions inside of her. 

And Kray just lets her, not moving her fingers or the strap. “You couldn’t even do something as simple as not come until you’re told to?” Kray says, and Galo’s chest burns in shame. 

“Mommy, sorry,” she cries, shaking. “I didn’t mean to.”

Galo whines, high and desperate, when Kray pulls out. “No, please, I’m sorry mommy, I’m sorry - I’ll do better, I’ll be good, I swear.”

Kray hums, and them moves to rest against the headboard. Galo nearly cries in relief when she sees her spread her legs, giving Galo a motion to come to her. 

“Come on, show me how sorry you are.”

Galo doesn’t hesitate to grab the strap at the base and wrap her lips around it, moaning when she tastes herself. Kray threads her long fingers through Galo’s hair and presses her head all the way down the cock, until the head of it bumps the back of her throat. 

Her jaw aches as it strains open to accommodate the intrusion and her eyes water, but she doesn’t gag. When Kray gets both hands on her head, Galo just relaxes her throat and lets her fuck her mouth. 

There’s something Galo loves so much about Kray using her like this, neither for Galo’s pleasure nor her own. It’s just physical proof of how much power Kray has over her, how easily Galo offers herself up to  _ be  _ used.

She feels herself start to ache between her legs again as she cries and drools around the fake cock, and presses her thighs together to try to get some relief. Eventually, Kray pulls her off, and Galo gives one lick up the length of the strap to clean up as much drool as she can. 

“That’s enough,” Kray says. “Get up here.” And Galo eagerly climbs into her lap, chest bursting when Kray lets her wrap her arms around her shoulders and kisses her. “Go ahead,” Kray coaxes. “put it in yourself.” 

Reaching back with one hand, Galo guides the cock to the entrance of her sopping wet cunt, moaning as she seats herself on it. Meanwhile, Kray plays with her nipples, rolling her tits around in her hands. She mewls, always having been sensitive around her chest, and starts rocking her hips. 

Kray kisses at her exposed throat, sucking bruises on her collarbones and breasts. Galo spasms when Kray thumbs at her clit, firmly rubbing the bundle of nerves. She feels like she could shake apart under Kray’s hand. “ _ Ah,  _ mommy, I’m gonna come,” she gasps. 

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” Kray says simply, and moves Galo to lay on her back, lifting a leg with one arm and bracing herself on the bed with the other. She doesn’t wait for a response, and starts pounding Galo’s oversensitive pussy. 

She wails, moans a staccato  _ ah, ah, ah  _ as Kray thrusts into her with no mercy. Galo’s crying when Kray gets a hand on her clit again, rubbing is tight, fast circles. “ _ Noooo, I’ll come,” _ she cries out, sobbing when Kray doesn’t stop in the slightest. 

“You’ll come,” Kray repeats, emphasising the words by pressing down meanly on Galo’s engorged clit. “when I tell you to come.” 

She’s screaming, clutching desperately at the sheets and clenching her stomach tight in hopes that it can hold off the impending orgasm. Heat grows and grows in her belly, with no relief in sight. The angle is perfect, it’s too much, letting Kray hit her g-spot with each stroke. 

“ _ Please,”  _ she begs. “Pleasepleaseplease let me come, I’ll do anything,  _ please.” _

Kray pulls her head to the side by her hair, licks up the side of her neck and bites the shell of her ear. “Come then, whore.”

It’s all Galo needs, and she spasms, tensing up, and squirts on Kray’s strap, drenching her slacks. Her legs are shaking, eyes rolled up in the back of her head, as Kray fucks her through it, still rubbing on her clit. Kray does it until Galo sobs from the overstimulation, trying to pull away from the touch. 

Rubbing the nub one last time, Kray slides out, and Galo feels gaping and empty, pussy clenching around nothing. In spite of the post-orgasmic haze, Galo realizes with frightening clarity that Kray still hasn’t come this whole time. She’s so bad, so greedy, she wants mommy to feel good too. 

“Mommy,” she calls out, delirious. “I want to make you come. Please let me make you come.”

Kray gives her a look that puts butterflies in her stomach, lifting an eyebrow. “Oh? Undress me then, if you want it so bad.”

And on shaky hands and knees, Galo gets up from where she was lying limp on the bed, crawling towards Kray and trying to take off the strap. It takes a little while because her hands were trembling so much, but eventually she does it. 

Unbuttoning her pants, Galo pulls them off Kray’s long, long legs, along with her panties. Kray’s propped up on the headboard again, resting comfortably on the pillows, thighs spread to accommodate Galo’s head. 

Galo licks into Kray, moaning at the way she tastes on her tongue. She wraps her lips around Kray’s clit and sucks, relishing in the moan she pulls from her, one of Kray’s hands coming to rest on her head again. Galo laves at the hot cunt, fucking her tongue into it, spurred on by the “yes Galo right there -  _ ah - _ fuck,” that comes from Kray’s mouth. 

This is Galo’s favorite part, being able to give Kray pleasure, feeling her grip tighten on Galo’s hair and her pussy tighten around her tongue. Galo slips her fingers in, crooking them upwards and pulling her hand towards her body while she sucks on Kray’s clit. Kray moans loudly, back arching off the pillows. 

Kray comes quickly, having been worked up the entire time, and Galo licks her clean, soaking the bottom half of her face. A hand comes to move Galo’s face away when Kray begins to get too oversensitive, cupping her cheek. Galo nuzzles it, kissing the palm.

“And what do you say, Galo?” She says breathlessly. 

Galo flushes with the pride of having been able to do that to Kray. “Thank you, mommy.”

Kray smiles. “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe hoped y’all liked it.....I’m [teathymee](https://twitter.com/teathymee) on twitter.....let’s be friends....
> 
> EDIT: AHAHAHAAH I CAN FINALLY EMBED LINKS NOW IM PARTYING SO HARD RN


End file.
